100 Themes Challenge
by RubberDuckyPinwheels
Summary: A collection of 1,000 word drabbles, all are FFVII yaoi pairings. Everything from supposed Canon to Crack! Enjoy! Eventual Smut! Large portion is ZackxCloud, but many other pairings are included and will be coming!
1. Shall we say Hello

Title:

**Title: **_Shall we say 'Hello'_  
**Author:** _TynDawn _  
**Rating: **PG ish for this chapter (( NC-17 is inevitable ))  
**Warnings(If any):** _Suggestive male relations_  
**Pairing(s):** _ZackxCloud_  
**Disclaimer:** _I am in no way affiliated with Square-enix and do not own any of the mentioned characters, places, etc... and am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes and will return them in mint condition back to the shelf from whence they came._  
**Theme: **_Introduction_

**Author's notes:** _Well, I've been horribly bored lately and so, I've decided to issue myself a challenge. I actually found it on DA, but it'll work here too, also, I have no idea who made it first, so I'm sorry…I cannot give you credit for it. Anyway, I have a list of 100 themes, I will be making a 1,000 word drabble for each of them, also, they will all be yaoi…ish, so if you don't like that…don't read my challenge. It is very VERY likely that each pairing will be from FFVII, some will be what some of us like to call Canon, and some of them will be nothing but crack. There will be angst and drama, crack and total goofish-ness, so beware and have fun reading them as they pop up!_

_And oh! Of course, these stories are not connected, they are not a story all together, they are separate, If I get enough good reviews on specific tales from this little collection, I might continue a few of them, who knows! See what reviews can get you?_

_And also! My five review rule will not apply to this, meaning that I won't need five reviews up before I write another story of this little (( urrr, not so little )) challenge. BUT! The five review rule still applies to my other fiction, all of my other fiction. _

_And! If you're a follower of my FFXII fic, 'The laying of boundaries' I still need two more reviewers before I work on the next chapter!! (( I wanna do more…I just don't have the motivation ))_

Cloud groaned out softly through the dirt that had caked his face. He didn't know who's idea this was, but one of the higher-up SOLDIERS had decided that it would be 'Fun' to train in the rain. 

They had NO idea how wrong they were.

Okay, so the other cadets seemed to be having great fun. Then again, that was only because they had all been laughing at Cloud.

The blonde had certainly never been the most graceful thing out there, but stick him in a uniform two sizes too big, a pair of boots three sizes too big and then force him out in the rain with a sword that was already chipped and off-balance…well, then it was just that much worse for the little underestimated blonde.

"Hey kid!" A voice suddenly came to his attention, 

"Huh?" He muttered out a reply as he pushed himself up from the ground, groping for his practice sword as he turned his eyes up to meet a pair of eyes that he'd been watching from the side-lines for far too long.

The irises were something that he could never hope to forget. They were unusual, to say the least. To Cloud, they were amazing matching only the same shade of frozen lips, or perhaps the color of a blade that had been dusted in fresh winter frost.

"Laying out here in the mud isn't gonna help your skin," The one with those incredible eyes spoke up with a grin as he held a hand down to the cadet.

"I…uhm, I know that…" Cloud looked half embarrassed and half flustered as he snatched the other's hand and pulled himself to his feet, and of course, he didn't succeed very gracefully. "I was just…" The blonde rolled his eyes and turned his head down, brushing away bits of clumped dirt and smears of mud that was sure to stain the dark-blue material.

The other cocked an eyebrow at the display, "You know they're going to get mad at you if you get it stained already?" 

"Yeah, I know but…"

"No buts!" The obviously older one replied, "Come on kid, you need to get out of that before you end up getting sick. If it's one thing the general can't stand more than a ruined uniform, it's a sick cadet,"

That was when Cloud's hand was snatched and he was pulled away, "H…hey! What're you doing?" He twisted his features in confusion at the other, "And my name isn't kid!" He furrowed his brows at the black-haired SOLDIER who continued dragging him along.

"Well then, what exactly is your name?" He asked, tossing a glance over his shoulder. 

Cloud paused and glared back at him. The nerve!

"It's Cloud," he admitted.

"Cloud, huh?" The black-haired teen answered, "I think…Spiky fits you better," Another grin.

Before Cloud could even object, he found himself pulled into a hallway, and soon enough, he found he was in the shower-hall. Almost instantly, he blinked over at the other, as though he was confused.

"What's wrong, you shy?" The other asked, giving a wink and laughing.

Cloud looked flustered again and rolled his eyes, "What's your name anyway?"

"Name?" The other looked surprised and just laughed again, smacking his hand to his forehead, "Sorry about that, figured that you already knew," Cloud looked baffled, but stayed quiet as Zack held his hand out formally with yet another grin that was almost too big for his face, "Name's Zack. Zack Fair."

Cloud looked dumbstruck. His jaw dropped just the tiniest bit as he stared blankly back towards Zack.

"W…wait, You're Zack?" He stuttered out, trying to clarify it, "Really?"

Zack snorted in amusement, "Don't act too surprised,"

Cloud's mind screeched to a stop and he couldn't even lift his hand to shake the other's, "B…but you're in first class!" He seemed…well, for lack of a better word amazed.

Zack blinked a rose a brow, "Yeah, I am…doesn't mean I can't be nice to some of the recruits once in a while. Don't tell me you're gonna run away and call '_rape'_ now?" Another laugh, one of the most melodious laughs that Cloud had ever heard. 

"Uhm….I…well no, I just…never thought that…" 

"What? Never thought that a first-class could be decent?"

"Well…yeah….that,"

"Oh come on Spiky, I've heard some good things about you, didn't think you'd be so judgmental,"

Cloud flushed and looked down, only now seeming to realize just how awkward the situation really was. After all, he was standing there…with a first-class…in an empty shower room.

"Zack I…" Cloud chewed his lip and turned his eyes away, "I've heard some things about you…"

"Oh really?" Zack looked intrigued, "What kind of things?" He asked, seeming completely and totally calm about anything that Cloud may have heard. 

"Well…some of the others, they told me…that you've been…" He paused and turned his attention away, fiddling with one of the knobs on the shower-columns, "…Watching me…"

Zack replied with a laugh as he crossed his arms and tapped one of his feet on the ground, "So you heard about that, huh?" 

"W…wait, you mean…you have been?" Cloud instantly jerked his eyes back over to the other in question, wanting confirmation…in the positive direction, though he didn't think he'd ever show it. 

"Well yeah…" Zack shrugged nonchalantly as he took just a few strides until he was in front of the other, "I mean, I wasn't stalking you, but…I've looked. More than just a few times." 

Cloud's eyes widened slightly, "You're serious? You're not just…y'know, being a jerk?"

Zack smiled and sighed out, letting his arms go down to his sides, "I am serious. What's so bad about that, huh?" Cloud couldn't answer, in fact, he had no idea what to say, "Besides…y'know what I've been hearing around lately, Spiky?"

Cloud looked stumped, but again, didn't answer, instead, he blanched slowly. 

"I've heard that you've been looking a little bit too,"

Cloud's sudden silence was all that was needed for a completely positive 'yes.'


	2. To Bend the Twisted

Title: Shall we say 'Hello'

**Title: **_To bend the twisted_  
**Author:** _TynDawn _  
**Rating: **_PG ish for this chapter (( NC-17 is inevitable ))_  
**Warnings(If any):** _Suggestive male relations, man-sex_  
**Pairing(s):** _SephirothxZack_  
**Disclaimer:** _I am in no way affiliated with Square-enix and do not own any of the mentioned characters, places, etc... and am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes and will return them in mint condition back to the shelf from whence they came._  
**Theme:** _Love_

**Author's notes: **_**I feel bad for not being able to add on as often as I'd like, but yeah, Here's another one, remember, it's not related to the first section. Please leave reviews for they are loved and give me reason to continue writing!**_

_Enjoy!_

No one could ever hope to understand it, but at the same time, Zack liked it best that way. It just wouldn't have been right if everyone knew each detail that went into what happened between him and the general. The great general Sephiroth.

It had started out as nothing more than a meeting, back when Sephiroth hadn't even heard of Zack Fair from Gongaga, back when Zack had done nothing of interest and nothing worthy of the title '_hero_,' Back when Zack was nothing but a silly little boy from backwater Gongaga.

It had been innocent enough, starting out with winks and suggestive smiles, the sultry touch and caress on special occasions. But everything had changed the day that Sephiroth had come back from a particular mission. The mission had not been recorded, but Zack soon learned everything about it. Zack could only find to describe it as an official suicide attempt falsely labeled as a mission.

When Sephiroth had shown his face again, he'd lost his angelic disposition, his features caked in thick lines of blood from both himself and more than over a hundred other nameless and faceless men. Zack had never even given himself a chance to think before he pulled Sephiroth aside, his anger showing clearly on usually soft and playful features.

"What you thinking out there Seph?!" He demanded, pain evident in his eyes, though the general ignored it silently, "What if you got killed out there?" His hands flailed in gesture, his breath faint as he forced a glare up at him.

Sephiroth had been just as calm as ever, "There's always a chance that I won't come back, you know that, and you shouldn't concern yourself with it,"

"Shouldn't concern myself? You don't get it, do you?!" Zack cursed back at him, grabbing a hold of the general's wrist, which only earned him the twitch of a silver eyebrow, "Sure, everyone calls you a genius Seph, but you're an idiot if you can't even figure it out!"

"Figure out what exactly?" He replied smoothly, not even dazed by the younger male's panic, "That you've been obsessed with me from the start?" Zack's breath caught in his throat, "Or were you going to say, that I don't even know how much you love me?"

From that moment on, everything between them had changed…

Playful winks turned into warm embraces, coy smiles turned into steamy kisses, touches and caresses turned into demanding holds and powerful palms sliding over naked skin.

The general had never wished to hide anything between them, though he certainly didn't flaunt their relation, knowing that that was not what Zack had wanted. If there was one thing that Zack hated, it was being favored for something other than his actual skill.

"Hey…Seph?" Zack started on cool night as he laid next to the general, long after sweat had cooled and crusted to barely flushed skin and after breath and heartbeats had returned to normal. Sephiroth didn't acknowledge the other's voice and kept his attention on the darkened ceiling, his arm still curled around the other's back and holding the young SOLDIER to his chest, waiting for Zack to continue with his questioning. Of course, Zack was used to the silence that Sephiroth commonly gave to him, he took no offence in it and broke the silence of the shadowy quarters once more, "Do you…" He paused, pursing his lips before he gave out a sigh and rolled his eyes away, just thinking about giving up his question now, "…Do you love me, Seph?"

Silence was the only answer.

Silence and tensed muscles.

Sephiroth knew that the question would come one day, but he'd ignored it up until now. He couldn't name how many times Zack had told him that he'd loved him, but Sephiroth would only reply with smirks and knowing glances that just screamed, _'I know you do,'_

The general shifted, still not giving a word, moving until he was pressed closer to the younger and still breathless male. It was surprising that Sephiroth couldn't seem to find and answer. The answer should have been 'no,' Right? SOLDIERS were not meant to love. Sure, Zack loved him, but Sephiroth was almost completely positive that Zack's only concept of love was something akin to the way that an owner loved their pet.

Zack's eyes lowered when no words or sign came from Sephiroth, blocking out the slight bit of hurt that flittered out from behind his glowing blue irises. With a heavy sigh, he moved himself, pushing up and shifting one leg on either side of the general's waist.

"I…guess I already knew that you don't," He admitted lowly, masking a frown by forcing a smile while he brushed the other's bangs away from those liquid poison eyes of his, "But…that's alright…"

That was lie, it wasn't alright, and Sephiroth knew that Zack wasn't okay with it.

But…how could Sephiroth ever admit to loving anyone? He didn't even care much for himself, how could he care so completely for another person? But…he did care for Zack, didn't he?

He did.

Sephiroth only stared at Zack, grabbing one of his hands and pulling it to his lips, pressing individual kisses to each of those training-roughened hands of the second-class. Zack gave no reply and only smiled, though it was painfully cracked with the tiniest shards of disappointment, of hurt.

Silence was all that remained steady between them for several moments as Zack's legs spread, as he shifted himself, gasping as he felt the head of the other's member lightly nudge against his entrance. It didn't take long for the two of them to get into the rhythm.

Zack needed no preparing whatsoever, eagerly taking the general's length back into his willing body like he had just a few short moments ago. But this time, Zack was above the general, letting his desperation, his hurt carry him away as he slammed his hips down against Sephiroth, crying out each time the man's member struck and brushed against that tiny spot inside him until finally he was seeing stars and couldn't hear anything other than the slick sounds of skin slapping skin and heavy breathing as Sephiroth moaned out quietly.

Within a very short amount of time, Zack was practically screaming, tossing his head back when he couldn't take it anymore and groaning out when he felt his own fluid drenching his chest. When the clouds before his eyes faded, he stared down at Sephiroth, watching the way that his own cum pooled into the ripples on Sephiroth's chest. But, that wasn't the only thing he saw, there were…

Tears, In Sephiroth's eyes.

They were tiny, but they were there.

Zack gasped out roughly when Sephiroth's hands gripped his hips, forcing Zack up and down the length of his still hard and seeping erection, forcing the boy to continue riding him even if he was already spent.

Short moments later, Zack heard one of the very first sounds to come from Sephiroth's throat that night.

It was a scream.

It had been low and ragged, breathy and harsh, almost pained.

And…it sounded like…Zack's name.

Was it really?

Sephiroth had never once moaned out, breathed, or even whispered Zack's name, but this time…he screamed it.

Feeling liquid heat invading his channel, Zack fell forward onto Sephiroth's cum slicked chest, breathing out and closing his eyes as he shivered and shook with the euphoria from his release…and the sadness of really knowing that Sephiroth didn't love him, really knowing that he was just the general's fuck toy.

But…

"Zack…" The dark-haired male gave a small sound and lifted his brows weakly in question as Sephiroth finally answered what Zack had asked just before this incident of passion had continued, "I do,"

**Author's Notes:** _Alright, well…yeah, I broke my own rule. From now on, I'm not putting a limit on these challenges anymore, I just couldn't do it. So yeah, Now, I'm allowing myself to make them over 1,000 words. Wewt!_


	3. Let Me be Used by You

Title:

**Title: **_Let me be used by you_  
**Author:** _TynDawn _  
**Rating: **_M-ish? O.O; I dunno_  
**Warnings(If any):** _Angst, Man-relations, Urrr…nudity?_  
**Pairing(s):** _SephirothxCloud, Slight ZackxCloud hints_  
**Disclaimer:** _I am in no way affiliated with Square-enix and do not own any of the mentioned characters, places, etc... and am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes and will return them in mint condition back to the shelf from whence they came._  
**Theme: **_Light_

**Author's notes:** _Wow, I'm on such a roll lately, in the past few days I've added more to 'The laying of Boundaries,' Wrote two chapters of a whole NEW fic, And I've updated here once and now this too! Wow O.O; How long will the rapid updates last? I unno… . Review?_

"Cloud?"

It was so cold? Why was it so freezing?

"Cloud…?"

What was going on?

"Cloud!"

That voice…he knew that voice, but who's was it again?

"Cloud…!"

Maybe…maybe, it was? Was it…?

"CLOUD!"

Zack was growing desperate now as he held the unconscious blond in his arms, watching the way that Cloud's eyelids flickered lightly and gave him hope of seeing those eyes open. Maybe…Maybe he'd be okay?

The SOLDIER growled in frustration and pulled Cloud closer to his chest. The blonde was completely naked, exposed. There was absolutely no clothing left, it was all in shreds and was tossed in the alleyway that Zack had found the blonde in. Cloud's skin had been marred with bite-marks and nail-scratches, freckles of blood were splashed across his shapely cheekbones and accentuated his blonde hair in a completely sick and twisted way. Among the marks of blood, were tiny tears and salty trails, mixing idly with the crimson liquid, but with as disturbing as all of this was to the childish ideals of Zack Fair's mind, the most disturbing and haunting thing of it all was the way that Cloud's lips were curled into the faintest of smiles.

Cloud was…smiling?

After all of this?

Why, How could he be smiling?

Cloud couldn't really be happy!

Could he?

Zack shook his head and laid Cloud back against the ground for a moment, tearing away his own shirt and wrapping it around the blonde, trying to fend off the stready rain-drops that beat against the boy, though one shirt didn't do very much good.

"Come on, Cloud! Just wake up!" He hissed under his breath as he turned his eyes around the alleyway. To be quite honest, he didn't know where he could take Cloud…but maybe…maybe he could.

Zack picked up the blonde, holding him close, trying to conceal all of the boy's naked skin and nudity that he could manage, and he ran.

He bolted through the empty and muddy streets of Midgar, running just as fast as he could as he cradled the blonde to his chest.

Zack was more than terrified now. Even as he ran and jostled the blonde, Cloud didn't make a single sound.

By the time Zack reached the church, he was panting and his chest was heaving. His hair was matted down to his face and his chest was shivering, the hairs on his neck and his body standing up from the cold…but on the other hand, or rather, in his arms…Cloud was still so cold.

He threw the doors open.

Aerith wasn't there.

She was no where in sight.

This could have been good or bad, Zack didn't know.

He decided that wood floor would only be worse for Cloud at the moment and thus laid the boy among the flowers. Lifting his head, he searched quickly for something that he could use to cover Cloud.

--

_What was…that? _

Cloud's mind reeled silently at something brushing against his skin, so soft…so gentle, but…it wasn't skin.

_Cloth? Clouds? Silk?_

Cloud's eyes finally managed to open, his body rolling weakly among the tiny mass of growing and prospering flowers.

_Yellow…white…?_

_But…there aren't any flowers in Midgar…_

_Then what were?_

Giving a groan, Cloud's eyes adjusted and met the view of dozens of flowers around him, his attention soon drifted above him when he felt something flowing and settling over his chest. Zack had finally managed to find a thin cotton blanket, probably one that Aerith used on the cooler summer nights when she wasn't yet ready to go home.

"Wh…Who…?"

Cloud mumbled out lightly when he saw a blur of a face above him. He could recognize it. Zack breathed in relief and went to his knees.

"It's Zack…" He said quietly, brushing a hand over the top of Cloud's forehead, "You'll alright now Cloud, You'll alright,"

Cloud begged to differ, giving a low groan as he stretched slightly under the blanket, an unbearable pain ripping through his backside as tiny drivels of _something_ fell from his thighs. What was that? He couldn't even remember what happened.

"Z…Zack," He moaned out lightly, fighting to keep his eyes open as he moved his arms behind himself, wanting to sit up. Before Zack gave an answer, he moved behind the blond and pulled the boy's back to his chest, cradling him carefully,

"Careful, Cloud, You're going to hurt yourself," Zack warned idly, letting out an unhappy sigh,

"Hurt?" Cloud leaned his head back against Zack's bare chest, turning his head and absently noting that he smelled like rain-water, "What…what happened…?"

The cadet cringed mentally as he tried to come up with his own answers. Only now realizing that he was naked, he pondered on the pain that came from behind him and came to only one conclusion.

_Was he…_

_Did someone just…_

_Rape him?_

_Had he been raped?_

_Really?_

Cloud's throat tightened at the thought, but Zack answered soon after,

"You…you don't remember?" Zack was puzzled, and gently ran his hand through Cloud's hair, "Cloud you…" He sighed out. How was he supposed to explain something like this? "You were with Sephiroth again…"

Sephiroth.

Something inside of Cloud was comforted as a smile flittered across his features.

"Sephiroth…" He sighed out, relaxing against Zack's chest as his head rolled up and he stared toward the ceiling of the church.

That was right.

He'd been sleeping with Sephiroth for…he didn't even know how many years.

Sephiroth was rough, he always had been. He was never too kind or gentle, he didn't worry too much about Cloud's state of comfort…and Cloud kinda liked it that way.

But…something interrupted Cloud's contented thoughts.

"Why do you let him do this to you, Cloud?"

Zack's voice was somewhere between frustrated and worried off his ass.

Cloud only rose his eyebrows and blinked lightly,

"I…It doesn't bother me," Cloud responded and turned his eyes away. He knew exactly what Zack was talking about. Basically…Zack was asking, 'Why do you let him use you?!'

Maybe Cloud wanted to deny that he was willingly letting Sephiroth use him, but…he knew it was true. It was true from the very start. Sephiroth was using Cloud, and Cloud was letting him do it.

Cloud…wanted it.

Well, it was wrong to say that he wanted to be used, but…he wanted to be with Sephiroth…he just had to be around the man. He couldn't get him off of his mind. Sephiroth was like…an aftertaste. One taste of him, and he was stuck there at the back of your throat forever. Nothing could get Cloud's mind off of him.

"Doesn't bother you?" Zack seemed all the more perplexed, his arms shaking lightly, but he didn't know if it was from the cold…or the slight anger that he felt at Cloud being so…so willing to subject himself to something like this. "Cloud," He drew in a sharp breath, "He just screwed you unconscious in an alleyway and left you there," He tried to stay calm, "You could have died out there!" He failed.

Biting his lip, Zack lowered his eyes, "Cloud…just…I don't get it. Why do you put up with this? I mean…I know that you…that you…" He cut himself, not wanting to say those words that he knew would sting his throat.

So Cloud finished it, "…Love him,"

"Yeah…I know that you do…but Cloud, he…Sephiroth doesn't care about you. He doesn't love you," Zack's throat burned slightly as he said it, but he knew it was true…they both did.

"I…I know that, but…It's okay…I just, It doesn't matter if he's using me…I just…I want to be around him. I can't just…" Cloud pursed his lips and closed his eyes,

Zack sighed solemnly, "Let me love you for him,"

Cloud fell speechless as his eyes dropped down to the ground, "…Z…Zack…I…"

"I know that I'm not him Cloud, I know that you want him, but he'd let you die out there without another thought. He. Doesn't. Care." Zack drew in a sigh and held the blond closer to his chest, "…Not like I do…" Zack moved his head, lighting pressing a kiss to the back of Cloud's ear, his eyes flicking out to the window and catching sight of the tiny rays of sunlight that sneaked their way inside. "I've always been here for you Cloud, you know that, but I don't want to just be in the background anymore, I don't want to be a last resort for you and forgotten the rest of the time," He continued, "I know that you don't love me Cloud, I know you don't…but I just…I want to be able to love you, I want to take care of you…please, just let me,"

"But Zack," Cloud's voice wanted to argue back, though, he body wanted to succumb to it, "…I can't, I don't want…"

Zack lowered his head, "Use me if you have to," Zack said quickly, "Just like you let him use you. You don't have to love me Cloud, you don't have to care about me, and you don't even have to call me or look at me, just let me take care of you…"

Cloud closed his eyes and found one of Zack's hands, lifting it up to his mouth and kissing at the palm as he gave a frown. The skin wasn't smooth like Sephiroth's, it was imperfect and marred from years or training and accidents, years of being human. It wasn't what he wanted, wasn't what he needed. Zack was too…too caring, but…

"I can't love you Zack…and I won't love you, but…I want you to love me, I…I need it…Please Zack, It hurts when…when no ones love you," Cloud's voice cracked lightly as he finally came to that realization. Cloud didn't need the pain that Sephiroth could and always loved to give him. Cloud needed one thing and one thing only, he needed love…just like a child did. He needed someone there for him and he needed gentle hands and even gentler kisses and he needed that one person who would always be there to give it to him.

Cloud hated himself for the fact that Sephiroth could never love him, but…if Zack could love him,

Then Cloud would let him…

Just for a little while and only when no one could see,

When all of the light had disappeared from the world and when Zack could and would be the only one to light his path.

**Author's Notes:** _This one's weird…didn't come out quite the way that I wanted, but…I guess it's better to get a plot bunny off of your ankles instead of letting them feast on you all day._

_Hope you enjoyed!!_


	4. Behind the Mask

**Title: **_Behind the Mask_  
**Author:** _TynDawn _  
**Rating: **_R to NC-17_  
**Warnings(If any):** _ Man on man-ness, Non-con,_  
**Pairing(s):** _KunselxZack Zomg!_  
**Disclaimer:** _I am in no way affiliated with Square-enix and do not own any of the mentioned characters, places, etc... and am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes and will return them in mint condition back to the shelf from whence they came._  
**Theme: **_Dark_

**Author's notes:** _Yup yup, that's right, I'm finally back! After many life struggles, including moving and a new job and cosplays and goodness goodness, I'm finally back. It's about four in the morning and I've got nothing better to do than write what I hope will be some grade-A smut. Hope you like!_

Very few people within the ranks of SOLDIER had ever actually seen Kunsel's face. The mask he wore seemed almost permanent, the way that it was perched across his cheek-bones and hid everything above the rim of his nose. He liked it best that way though. He didn't really have to wear it, but it made things feel so much better. Kunsel's mask was a security blanket, meant for the rest of the world...not for him. Kunsel's mask protected everyone else and made them safe, not him.

There were people, however, who had been able and allowed to see his face with no mask to hide it.

Zack was one of these people. One of these unfortunate people.

He was staring at that very face now.

There had been so many rumors about what Kunsel must have looked like. Some people said that he was scarred, or that he had some kind of horrible birth-defect, others had said that he'd been terribly burned and couldn't be healed, others said that he was missing an eye or that a disease had eaten away at his nose. Every theory was ridiculous and Zack knew the truth.

There were no burns, no scars, no birth defects, no missing eye. Nothing like that. Contrary to popular belief, Kunsel was beautiful. Down-right beautiful.

A pair of the softest blue eyes that Zack had ever seen stared down at him, intense and silent. True, SOLDIERS were all supposed to have the same eyes, but Kunsel's, they were so different from Zack's. His eyes were brighter, more vivid and for some unknown reason, strands of silver were embedded into his eyes. Zack wondered if maybe Kunsel's eyes were gray when he was younger and maybe the injections weren't strong enough to completely alter the color of his eyes. Zack wondered and questioned, but he never asked.

Zack let out a low shaky breath when he saw Kunsel's lips moving, those finely shaped lips, so soft and so so warm.

"What? Not comfortable, Zack?"

Kunsel's tone was just as light-hearted and airy as ever, not once did Zack ever think or believe that this voice could belong to the very man who had tied his hands behind his back with thick rope.

Zack's eyes narrowed into a glare as he jerked his back, his hands straining against the rough restraint, "What are you thinking, Kunsel?!" Zack's voice cracked slightly, an obvious effect of being stuck here for several hours already with no water and nothing to ease the screaming that he'd done when he'd first found himself in this situation. His head was still swore from where the dull side of a practice sword had collided with the side of his skull, there was still some blood dripping down behind his ear.

Kunsel kneeled down before Zack, lifting a hand and cupping Zack's chin. He only smiled. "Oh, come on, this hasn't been so bad, don't be such a pansy," Kunsel spoke up as if this entire thing was a joke. There was nothing funny when it came to beind tied to the bed of who you thought was your friend. There was nothing funny about the pain that screamed behind Zack's eyes, and there was certainly nothing funny when Zack had realized that most of his clothing was missing.

Zack snapped his head away weakily, struggling again against his bonds, "I mean it Kunsel! Let me go!" It had been so hard for Zack to keep up his struggle, "What in Shiva's name do you want with me?" Zack was growing steadily more panicked by the minute. Never before did Zack realize that Kunsel was so...so dangerous. He never knew that Kunsel had this in him. Not once would he ever have guessed.

A light laugh left Kunsel's lips as he ran a hand through his own choppy locks of black hair. The tresses fanned delicately over his eyes and were swept to one side of his face, framing high-cheekbones and a firm jaw quite nicely. The smile that spread over his lips was poisonous, liquid poison. "Zack, Zack, Zack..." Kunsel chided, his voice light as if he was dealing with a mere child. He moved a hand and fondly ruffled Zack's hair before he grabbed it in a tight, searing grip. "How many times have I told you?" He shook his head playfully, "You know exactly what I want,"

Zack tried to jerk his head away, turned his eyes to the side, however, Kunsel tugged his head swiftly back into place, "You know that I don't want to hurt you, Zack," Kunsel's voice was careful, low, cautious, "I just want..." His voice trailed off, as he leaned forward on his knees, letting those perfect lips of his move over Zack's cheek-bone, "I want to be...what he is to you," Kunsel's features turned into stone then as he slowly pulled back and yanked at Zack's hair, forcing his neck to crane back.

Pain shot behind Zack's eyes and he closed them quickly, blocking out the light and trying to block out the rest of reality, "Wh..What do you mean?" His voice dropped low, scared. Just who was Kunsel talking about? Him? Who him?

Kunsel let out a laugh, cold and harsh, "You know exactly who I'm talking about!" He hissed out, his voice was no longer friendly or calm, his grip tightening in frustration. "The way you always look at him, how you two are always talking, the 'training' sessions. Don't act like you don't know!" He demanded angrily, grinding down his teeth.

Zack's head spun as he was suddenly forced up against the head-board that he was currently tied to, his vision swam as his hands ground into his own back. "An...Angeal?" He asked weakly as he finally allowed his eyes to open again slowly.

Kunsel's anger seemed to leap as he fisted what was left of Zack's shirt, "Don't you dare say his name around me!"

So...it was Angeal.

Angeal was why Zack was here?

It was Angeal's fault? No, it wasn't his fault...but it definitely had something to do with him.

"I'm so...sick of seeing him around you. I know what he wants from you Zack, and it's driving me crazy. He can't have you like that." Kunsel's voice was wavering, "He can't have you. I won't let him!" Kunsel lurched forward, pressing his forehead against Zack's half-naked chest. Zack's breath heaved as he jerked and shuddered hard. Zack was terrified, the look on his face gave it away easily. "And you..." Kunsel started again, "You want him too...don't you?"

Zack didn't say a word, all he could do was stare forward with wide eyes.

He did want Angeal, every single day of his life. He wanted his mentor, but he'd known from the start that Angeal didn't and never would want him like that. Angeal, he had eyes for someone else. No, Angeal had never told him about anyone else, but Zack could see it in the way that Angeal smiled at Genesis, in the way that Angeal always trailed after the other man. Angeal could never want a...a puppy like him.

Kunsel's head lifted, the expression on his face was solid and betrayed. Not another moment of time passed before the other second-class leaned forward and stole Zack's lips in a hard kiss. Zack's eyes rolled back at the rough treatment; the way that his mouth was ravaged, the hard bites that tore along his lips, the sharp pain of teeth scraping against the side of his lip, the slick feel of Kunsel's tongue sliding against the roof of his mouth. Harsh words were hissed out between kisses, "You'll never get it. You have no idea how much I want you. I need you Zack,"

Zack wanted to choke on the words.

Kunsel had a sick obsession. A sick, sick obsession, and it all boiled down to one thing. That one thing was Zack. Kunsel was obsessed with him to a very, very unhealthy degree. It made Zack sick, it wrenched his stomach and filled his throat with bile.

Zack let out a hard cry when Kunsel's hands fisted the hair at both sides of his head, suddenly, the back of his skull met the head-board and stars flew before his eyes. Water welled up in Zack's crystal gaze and he struggled to keep his eyes open. The pain returned a second time as his skull met the head-board again and another time. Zack tried to speak, but his tongue slipped over his teeth lazily and he couldn't seem to manage even a single word.

"You'll never let me have you," Kunsel's hard words continued, "I can't let anyone else have you!" Zack tried to plead with him, tried to get him to stop, but his arms were going numb from the position and his head was pounding too hard for him to even think.

"Ku...Kun.." He couldn't even form Kunsel's full name, but it didn't matter...within only the next ten seconds, Zack could feel his vision going black. He gasped hard for breath as black engulfed everything that he could see. He couldn't struggle anymore and before he knew it, Kunsel's face was fading away. However, he faintly registered a pair of hands ripping away the last shreds of his clothing. Zack knew what was coming, but he couldn't stop it.

Kunsel really was poison. He got under the skin, and into the veins and couldn't be erased. Ever.

It felt like an eternity had passed and Zack still couldn't open his eyes. A low moan bubbled up from his throat and Zack knew that he was at least alive, after all, the dead couldn't make noise. The dead also couldn't feel pain. Zack wasn't dead, if the pain shooting up his spine was any indication. Zack moaned out at the ache that wrapped around his thighs, the pain that settled in his belly, the stinging that lurched up the length of his spinal-cord with each movement that came even from breathing.

He found himself wondering if Kunsel was still near, wondering if he was still in the same room and still tied to the bed. He tried to move and found that even though it hurt, he could still do it. His hands were no longer tied. Slowly, he forced himself to open his eyes. The scenery had changed, he was no longer in the other second-class's quarters. His weary and tired eyes scanned the area around him. He recognized it. He was right outside the training room.

Oh no.

His eyes snapped open suddenly and he tried to look over himself. He was bloody, beaten, bruised...but he wasn't tied. Kunsel probably figured that he didn't need to be tied again because he could barely even move. He just had to get out of there though. There he was, right beside the door to the training room, naked and exposed for everyone to see. He could feel blood on the back of his head and in his mouth, it as all over his chest and running down his thighs. But...there was something else covering him, he lifted a hand shakily and dropped his mouth in horror when he eyed the sticky clear goo that coated his hand, only then did he realize this was the same sticky substance that coated most of his lower-back.

He couldn't have. He wouldn't!

He did.

Zack knew exactly what Kunsel had done to him.

His stomach dropped and he was caught between crying and screaming. There was no way. No way that this could be happening to him. Not him! Not in a million years. SOLDIERs didn't get raped, not by anyone and definitely not other SOLDIERs.

Zack's vision threatened to give out on him and he slumped back into the position that he'd woken up in. He felt shattered. However, he soon wondered why people weren't coming by. Maybe someone would come by soon and find him? No, he didn't want to be found, not like this. He curled himself up on his side and tried to hide the damage that Kunsel had caused.

Why? Why did this have to be happening?

Kunsel never looked like a bad guy. Kunsel was always so nice and the two of them were always so close. So why?

Zack's thoughts were interuppted by the sound of foot-steps. A shock-wave of terror bolted through his spine. If Kunsel was coming back...no no!

But,

"Zack?'

That wasn't Kunsel's voice.

"Zack!"

The footsteps became faster and panicked as they rushed toward him. Zack tried to lift his head, but he couldn't even manage it. Besides, his eyes were far too blurry to even figure out who was now in front of him and who was pulling him up from the ground. This grasp, this embrace, it was so warm. It felt so nice. Zack's head lulled back against the blond who was cradling him.

"C...Cloud?"

Zack's voice shook fearfully as he guessed the name of the one who owned that voice.

"Y...yea," Cloud confirmed Zack's wild guessing and shifted Zack weakly, trying to better analyze his condition, what happened. Cloud felt as if a gallon of lead had just been dumped into his belly, his fingers went numb."I...It's okay Zack," He tried to reassure him. Suddenly, Cloud's ears perked. His had snapped to the side and he called out quickly when he saw a paif of SOLDIERs passing down a hallway, "Hey! Wait!" The SOLDIERs turned their attention and were soon sprinting down the hallway.

What happened next was a blur of concern and shouting, Zack could barely register what was going on around him. He found himself being pulled to his feet after a shot moment, different pairs of hands holding him up and supporting him. His arm had been thrown around Cloud's shoulder and one of the SOLDIERs had rushed off down the hallway in hopes of finding more help. Before he knew it, Angeal was there, Zack couldn't hold back the tears anymore. As much as it hurt to let them go, he just couldn't hold them back. He practically collapsed into Angeal's arms, his head resting over his mentor's shoulder as he stared past the older man. Angeal voiced his concern in anger and ordered for the one responsible to be found.

Relief had washed over Zack easily and even though he was in pain, he smiled.

That smile however was suddenly ripped away from him when Kunsel passed through the hallway just in front of him, he wasn't anymore than twenty feet away. Kunsel smirked venomously as he lifted a hand and slipped a crimson-coated fingertip between his lips, silently savoring his first taste of Zack.

At that moment, they were both sure that this would not be the last time that Kunsel got a taste of Zack, and it wouldn't be the last time that Kunsel got under his skin. Kunsel had infected him now, just like a shadow and just like a snake.

**Author's notes: **_Mmm, Well, I really liked this. Writing for Kunsel was uber fun and making him twisted was even more fun. I'll probably hate this when I wake up, oh well. Hope you liked!_


	5. Where we Can't Expect it

**Title: **_Where we can't Expect it_  
**Author:** _TynDawn _  
**Rating: NC-17 **  
**Warnings(If any):** Man x Man stuffage, The usual, oral, anal, uhm...public-like setting for the naughty?  
**Pairing(s):** _CidxCloud_  
**Disclaimer:** _I am in no way affiliated with Square-enix and do not own any of the mentioned characters, places, etc... and am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes and will return them in mint condition back to the shelf from whence they came._  
**Theme: **_Seeking Solace_

**Author's notes:** _This little chunk of my challenge is dedicated to "" Who suggested something with CidxCloud. I've never written for Cid before, so I'm afraid that I may be a little rusty, however, I am trying! I hope you like it!_

Tough.

If there was ever one word to describe Cid Highwind, it was _'tough.' _The man was the epitome of masculinity; he was all brawn and fury with just enough brains to get by. His muscles were lean and well-cared for, despite his age. He was independent and rugged, his features were sharp and angular and edged in stubble. There was neither a feminine nor a weak bone in his entire body, and he liked it best this way.

However, even tough men have their weaknesses.

Cid's just happened to be his town...his town and his dream.

The blond pilot certainly had been through his trials and tribulations. Nothing as great or as troublesome as many of the things that the others had gone through. He didn't have the heart-breaking past of Vincent Valentine, nor did he have the guilt that Barret Wallace carried. He was not hunted down like Aerith Gainsbourough, nor did he have Tifa Lockhart's romantic troubles. He also did not carry any of the pain or any of the torment that Cloud Strife carried.

Cloud...

That boy, he was way too much trouble for his own good.

Cloud was too young to carry everything that he did; all of the pain, the responsibility, the burden. He didn't deserve to be so weighed down by it all, however, Cid showed no concern for the blond. If he was ever asked how he felt about Cloud, he would have said something akin to, 'The kid mopes around too much, He's just gotta pull his head out and keep his eyes on somethin' worth goin' for,' Well...he may have used a few explectives there as well, but the thought was the same.

Cid was never the type to let feelings get in the way, all he needed was his smokes and a plane at his fingertips.

Speaking of plane...that was where he was at the moment, in his plane, at the wheel.

The sky was going dark and the rest of his company had settled down for the night. Vincent was the last to leave him, giving him some kind of brooding farewell before he turned and left Cid to his duty of steering the air-ship. Cid grumbled a light, "Don't choke on your angst, Valentine," to himself as he played with a lit cigarette between his teeth. Letting out a hard sigh, the blond pilot let his eyes scan the sky . This was what he lived for, flying air-ships...however, right now, it just didn't feel like enough for him.

There was something missing. Something that just...didn't feel right.

Cid mentally swallowed it down. It didn't matter, he didn't need to sort out his problems and he definitely didn't need anyone to confide in, he didn't need help or a shoulder to cry on, and he didn't need anyone to care.

Little did he know, someone did care.

Cid closed his eyes for a split second, when he opened them he was met with a pair of mako-infused eyes that were half-covered by golden blond tresses.

"Fuck!" Cid cursed, obviously startled by the face less than a full foot away from him. The surprise of the sneak-attack had his hand giving a jerk and the ship veering off-course for a moment. Cid's eyes narrowed at the younger blonde, "Cloud, what the hell?" He hissed out, swiping a hand over his own forehead and letting out something of a low growl.

Cloud's eyes were apologetic for a moment, "Sorry...about that," he said quietly, voice laced with the slightest traces of melancholy, as usual.

Cid scowled, "What're you doin' up so late for?" The pilot asked as he waved Cloud out of the way and off to the side as he resteadied the ship. Cloud moved obediently to the side, letting his attention fall to the floor.

"I just couldn't sleep...that's all," He explained idly, letting his attention flicker up to the front of the ship, "I thought you might need some company," Then again, maybe Cloud was the one who really needed the company.

"Look, M'fine," Cid grumbled, not happy with the idea that he needed someone around, "Go back t'bed, Cloud," He said as he took another draw of his cigarette, letting the smoke escape his lips slowly as he kept his eyes in front of him.

"Cid..." Cloud sighed out, "Am I really that hard to deal with?" the younger blond let out a sigh, "Listen, we've been worried about you lately," He started, explaining calmly even as Cid continued to glare daggers at him, "Well...I guess...I've been worried," Cloud admitted.

Cid really didn't know where Cloud was going with all of this, "Yea?" He snorted out sarcastically, "And what d'you plan to do about it?" Cid never let anyone in, that was his biggest problem, his biggest flaw.

"I want to help,"

Cid lifted a brow in skepticizim.

"Help?" The pilot clarified, "Just what do y'mean, you wanna help? Cloud moved slowly, taking a place just behind the pilot's seat. Cid couldn't see that Cloud had slid down onto his knees, in fact, he couldn't see Cloud until he saw the blond's hands moving around his waist. The pilot went rigid, his eyes narrowing as he visibily twitched in his seat, "What're you...?" Cid's question was answered.when Cloud's fingers slipped down beneath the band of his pants.

"I just...wanna help Cid, Let me?"

Cloud's voice was calm, but almost sorrowful, then again...that's how it usually was.

Cid le out a heated hiss as Cloud's fingers moved beneath the brim of his pants, slipping further and underneath the last barrier of cloth that kept Cid modest to the rest of the world. The kid's fingers, they were so warm, he couldn't just push Cloud away. The SOLDIER's fingertips slipped over his flesh, slowly coaxing him, slowly edging him into being erect. Cloud's touch was so soft, so controlled, and Cid couldn't help but wonder how many times the blond had done this before. He felt so...experienced in this. But it felt good.

Cid found himself moaning lowly as Cloud's hands continued their journey of slow-stroking and firm squeezing. Before the pilot knew it, one of Cloud's hands had slipped further down, maneuvering itself and seeking out the testicles that lay just beneath Cid's now throbbing length. The young blond rolled his fingers, slipping them between the orbs, cupping them, massaging them gently. A gruff sound exited Cid's lips as the pilot lifted a hand to his cigarette, he pulled it from his mouth and let it drop to the floor, soon crushing it beneath the heel of his boot. He didn't need a lit cigarette falling into his exposed lap.

But...as good as this all felt, it wasn't enough. Cid rolled his head back and forced his eyes to stay open, "Cloud...dammit, I wanna...see your face," It was needless to say that Cloud was surprised, however, it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless. The young blond obeyed and slowly pulled his hands away from Cid, however, Cid wasn't exactly expecting Cloud to end up on his knees between his legs. This however, was a nice surprise as well.

Before Cid could express how nice it was to see Cloud there in front of him, Cloud's lips parted and he leaned forward. Cid's entire length disappeared into Cloud's mouth. Cid instantly saw stars. One hand moved to the back of Cloud's head as low heated words of appreciation flew from his lips. Cloud had definitely done this before. He knew just what to do. He lazily allowed his tongue to trace the lenth of the other's member, cradling Cid's girth as he slowly bobbed his head, the way he gently circled his tongue around the head, and the way that he let just the tip of his tongue spear into the tiny slit at the tip of Cid's dick. It all had Cid breathing hard, sweat falling from his brow. He didn't know how much longer he could last

In fact, he could feel himself getting closer just from hearing the wet sucking sounds that Cloud's lips made around him. He then made the mistake of glancing down into Cloud's face. That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. He could have came into Cloud's mouth at that moment, but...he opted for something that would satisfy Cloud all the more as well. With a rough hand, Cid tugged Cloud to his feet, more curse words leaving his mouth as he spoke up, "Drive for me," It was all Cid said and he expected Cloud to do it. Cid scrambled with Cloud's pants, yanking them down roughly. Cloud was lucky that Cid had given him a breif lesson in how to drive the Highwind, otherwise he never would have been able to keep his concentration.

Especially with what happened next.

Before Cloud knew it, he was pulled down onto Cid's lap, he was suddenly impaled all the way down onto Cid's length. Cloud smacked one hand up to his mouth, a sharp cry pooling ino his hand as his hips jerked wildly in Cid's grasp. Cid's hand held hard onto Cloud's hips though and forced his down hard as Cid bucked up into his warmth. Cloud's eyes watered slightly from the rough treatment, but his cries began to turn into low moans as his head tossed back against Cid's shoulder.

"Keep yur eyes ahead," Cid grumbled hard under his breath as he jerked Cloud's hips back down. Cloud's head spun and a fire sparked up inside his belly, shooting right down into his groin. It hurt, there was no doubt about that, but the thought alone of what was going on and the simple fact that this was Cid behind him and inside of him, it just made all the pain go away.

"Ngh!" Cloud groaned, practically loosing all control of his legs, "H...Harder, Cid!" He hissed out desperately, not quite at the end of his rope, but so close that he could nearly taste it. Cid could only obey, pounding harder into the young blond, letting his nails carve crescents into Cloud's nearly flawless hip-bones.

Cloud cried out hard when he fell off the edge, and so loud that Cid lifted both of his hands to cover Cloud's mouth, the younger blond's head tossed as his vision turned white, his channel clenching hard around Cid as white suddenly spilled from his length. Cid was soon to follow, giving a low grunt as he bucked one extra hard time up into the blonde, biting down on his tongue as he felt himself release into the SOLDIER that he cradled in his arms. Once he was done, his hips kept rocking up against Cloud, as if to milk every single drop that he had inside himself.

Cloud collapsed against the older man's chest, his chest straining for air as his hands went numb against the controls. Cid moved his head over the boy's shoulder and smirked hard. Cloud was unconscoius. Cid just fucked the boy unconscious. Well, that was a definite knotch in his belt, but...the wording, it wasn't right. They didn't just fuck...no, they made love, right there in the pilot's seat.

With a content sigh, Cid pulled Cloud close and pulled the boy's hands away from the controls, letting Cloud relax against him. Cid let out a content sigh and leaned his head against Cloud's neck, letting the flesh of his lips brush lightly against Cloud's neck.

Had it really taken so long for Cid to see all of this? Did it really take this long for him to notice that he actually did need someone else around. More than that though, he realized something else. He'd been searching for something and he didn't even know it. Peace, Comfort, Solace. He'd been searching for all of that, Cloud had seen that, and that's why Cloud had come. Then again, Cloud needed all of that too. Both of them had just found everything that they'd needed right there in the pilot's seat of the air-ship called the Highwind.

**Author's note:** This seems a lot shorter than what I had in mind, I might be altering this and adding some stuff...I dunno...


	6. A Hope of Evasion

**Title: **_A Hope of Evasion_

**Author:** _TynDawn_

**Rating: **_NC-17_

**Warnings (If any): **_If you know my work, then you should know to expect man x man naughtiness, mostly insinuated…and not as bad as my other stuff xD_

**Pairing(s): **_Insinuated Angeal x Zack, Zack x Cloud_

**Disclaimer:** I _am in no way affiliated with Square-Enix and do not own any of the mentioned characters, places, etc… and am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes and will return them in mint condition back to the shelf from whence they came. _

**Theme:** _Break away_

**Author's Notes: **_Wow, I've been gone for long and have lost all of my fans, and now…TIME FOR A COMEBACK!_

_Oh! As a special thing, I want any of my remaining fans to pick the next pairing. I'm not gonna tell you the theme, and it HAS to be yaoi, as in, two guys. OR! You guys could even pick multiple pairings for me to squish in. Leave your vote in a comment for this story. Thanks much and enjoy!_

A shadow, that's all that he was, just a shadow of the great man that was leading him.

His leader. His friend. His mentor.

Angeal.

How many years had it been seen Zack had first laid eyes upon the man? Zack could hardly remember that little detail, simply because he had devoted the rest of his memory to every other detail that surrounded their first meeting.

Zack had been several years younger, probably around the age of fifteen. It had occurred just after he'd been accepted into SOLDIER as a third class. It was the middle of Autumn when Zack was called into Director Lazard's office and informed that he would be under another man's command from now on, that he was receiving a mentor and that his name would be Angeal. Lazard had told him a few things about the man and his accomplishments and before Zack knew it he was on the edge of his seat and desperate to meet the man that Lazard had spent over an hour rambling about.

Lazard had left the two of them together, allowing them some time to gain a sense of familiarity, allowing them to bond…and oh, did they bond.

Zack could still recall the way that Angeal looked at him, with such curiosity and amusement, even if Zack didn't see what the big deal was. Only now did Zack know that Angeal was fascinated by Zack's own naievity, and his child-like nature. Only now did Zack really see that Angeal was fascinated by the qualities that made him seem like such a puppy.

The memories flooded back to him like dreams, even if he was fully awake.

"_An…Angeal, we shouldn't be doing…" Zack had stammered, but Angeal had decided to put an end to it by quickly pushing his lips back over the other's._

"_You worry too much, you really are a child,"_

_Zack had flushed in embarrassment, knitting his brows and trying to push the older man away, though the move was futile, "I'm not a child! Stop treating me like one!" He complained, not as angry as he tried to pretend._

_This move had only made Angeal smile and release the boy, ruffling his hair and letting out a low chuckle, "Meet me tomorrow in the training room, we'll get started and before you know it, you'll be a second,"_

True to Angeal's word, it didn't take Zack long to become a second, however, Zack still didn't understand why their training sessions seemed to help so much. After all, When Angeal and Zack trained, it had nothing to do with fighting, or so the boy thought.

_He was pressed hard against what looked like a beach chair that was set up in Costa del Sol, his breathing heavy as Angeal pressed his lips against Zack's neck, "I'll take you here one day…" He said lightly as he ran a hand up the boy's naked chest, "…and not inside of the SOLDIER training room," He laughed gently which caused Zack to scowl. _

_That was one thing that Zack didn't like about Angeal. He didn't like that the first class could so calmly and contently tease him like this even when he was riling the boy up to hell and back. Zack didn't like that he could be so easily turned into a puddle of begging and whimpering goo under the man's touch even while Angeal sat there and smiled or laughed at him. _

"_Angeal, Kn…knock it off," The boy pleaded as Angeal grabbed both of his hands to stop the teen from lowering his swim-trunks. _

"_But that's no fun, Zack," He chided lightly before crushing his lips against the lips of his student, "You shouldn't tell your teacher how to do his job,"_

"_Ngh, Ang…" Zack couldn't say another word as Angeal's tongue had plunged deeply into his mouth, tasting everything that he could and leaving no crevice untouched. Zack could only purr and try to pull his hands away from the iron grip. He wanted to touch Angeal all over. He wanted to caress his hair and tug on it just to see the older man smirk at him warningly, he wanted to claw his hands into the man's back and leave his mark, he wanted to hold onto him and never let the first go. Ever. _

_There was a blur and all Zack could do was scream as the illusion of Costa del Sol faded away and left nothing but Angeal in his field of vision while the man pumped one combat-worn hand up and down the boy's length. The visors had been thrown away, along with their clothing. The two bodies were left upon the floor of the training room, but after Zack had silently deemed it too hard and cold, Angeal had opted for another way of doing things. Angeal had laid himself upon his back and allowed the boy into his lap, moaning heavily as the boy pressed down against his erection. _

_Zack whimpered at the feel of a slick erection slipping up against his exposed backside, teasing at him and not yet going inside. In earnest, Zack ground down crying out softly as his chest heaved. Angeal always tried to go so slow during this, gently widening the boy with two fingers and speaking loving words into his ears before he would ever so carefully and slowly guide himself between the boy's cheeks, pushing himself into that incredible warmth that only the boy could offer him. _

_  
A wonderful rhythm was soon to develop and became nothing more but pure and uninterrupted movement as their moans became music for them to dance to. Angeal had the most amazing way of bringing Zack to the brink of ecstasy, lifting him up as high as possible before dropping him off of the steepest cliff, just as he did at this moment, causing Zack to scream and collapse onto the first class SOLDIER._

Perhaps this was why Zack loved him so much, perhaps this was why it was so hard for Zack to get away from him now. 

"Don't you get it Angeal?!" Zack was becoming hysterical and it was plain to see that this was the most painful thing that he'd ever had to go through. "I'm sick of needing you, Angeal! I don't want you anymore, I don't need you anymore!"

It broke Angeal's heart, "Zack, you can't really mean…"

He was cut off, "I do mean it, I mean all of it," His voice quavered as his knees shivered beneath him, he had to put a hand to the wall just to hold himself up.

Angeal should have been the angry one, he should have been the one yelling and he should have been the one that was crying, but Zack was. Zack was yelling and crying and he was the angry one.

"Why can't you get it Angeal, I don't want you,"

"Zack…" Angeal had stepped closer, "I don't want you to leave me," He lifted a hand and pressed it to the boy's cheek, but Zack slapped it away.

"No! Don't touch me like that. Why aren't you mad at me?!" Zack pushed his hands into his own hair, tugging in frustration, "You just caught us Angeal, you just caught me sleeping with Cloud! Just yell at me already and tell me that you don't want me," He pleaded now, head spinning as he fell to his knees, but Angeal caught him and dragged a now sobbing Zack to his chest.

Zack was right, Angeal should have been angry.

But it was all part of Zack's plan. Zack wanted to be caught. It's not that Zack had been using Cloud, never, he'd never use Cloud. But it just worked out so perfectly. The two of them had been spending time together behind Angeal's back, becoming closer and becoming more than friends and then on the perfect day, Angeal had come to see Zack without calling him first.

Angeal had caught the two entwined together, watching as Cloud had wrapped his legs around Zack's waist, pulling the dark-haired male deeper into him and crying out the second class's name as Zack bit passionately against his neck. Angeal only stood in the corner as they drove each other into madness before screaming out each other's names with such ferocious passion that Angeal had never known.

Why? Why did Cloud get to hear Zack scream out for him like that when Angeal never had. Zack had sounded so beautiful screaming out Cloud's name.

That was why Angeal couldn't get angry at him.

Angeal knew that it was over, but he was fighting it. Angeal knew the two belonged together, but, he didn't want to give Zack up yet.

"Zack…I'm not mad…" He whispered soothingly into Zack's ear as he stroked his hair, but Zack retaliated and pushed out of his arms, falling to the ground.

"Stop it!" Zack yelled hard at him, annoyance ebbing at his core as he desperately wiped his hands over his eyes, "Just get mad at me, Angeal, just once…" He lowered his head and brought his legs to his chest, "Please…please…just tell me….tell me that you hate me," His anger had dropped and was reduced into sadness and pitiful pleading.

Angeal dropped to one knee. Slowly, he began to understand.

Lifting Zack's head, Angeal managed to knit his brows silently, giving a hesitant look of distaste before he tugged Zack's head back, hitting it softly against the wall before he dived down and caught those lips with his own, kissing him hard and rough as the boy's eyes watered. Angeal pulled away, and without another word, he moved to his feet.

"I can never hate you, Zack…" The first said it calmly as he turned to face his back towards Zack, "No matter what you do, you know that I can't hate you, and that's what's bothering you…isn't it?"

Zack swallowed and couldn't answer.

That was it, that was exactly the way that it was and Zack couldn't deny it anymore.

Pushing himself to his feet, Zack stumbled around the corner that was opposite of Angeal, he ran down the hallway, searching for something, for anything to help him get away.

His head was spinning and aching and tears were falling from his eyes as his heart pounded in his ears.

'…I love you, Zack,'

'I'll take you here one day…'

'…You're a little more important than my sword,'

'Just a little…'

'…I love you,'

'…Zack…'

"Zack?!"

A new voice joined the sounds of Angeal's voice that kept playing through his head. Zack hadn't realized that he'd gone crashing right into the blond's arms, holding onto him tight and pressing his face against the other's chest.

"Cloud….Cloud…."

He repeated like a mantra, holding the boy with such a tight grip that Cloud nearly feared for his ribs shattering in his chest.

"Zack? Zack what's wrong?" Cloud was panicked, that much was true and easy to notice, but Zack had a difficult time answering through his sobs as he fell to his knees and pulled Cloud down with him.

"I…I want to get away from him…" Zack's eyes shut tight as his chest heaved from the force of his crying, "…But I can't!" His knuckles went white as he gripped the back of Cloud's shirt, "I can't ever get away from him…I can't,"

Cloud held onto the older male, running a hand over his hair and holding him tightly as he closed his eyes, "It's alright…Zack, it's alright,"

Zack looked up and he could have sworn that at that very moment the face that looked down at him wasn't the angelic face of the blond, but was instead the face of that man that he just couldn't escape from.

To escape.

To evade.

To flee.

To avoid.

To break away.

It's all that Zack wanted, but it was the one thing that he just couldn't have.

**Author's Notes:** Hm…Kinda short and not as steamy as I would have liked, but I sorta like it anyway…It's really hard to concentrate with little kids screaming at you. Remember, You guys decide what the next pairing is! Vote on your comments!


	7. Author Announcement!

~ Author's Announcement!!!

Forgive me, this is not a story update. So sorry for tricking all of you. Ahem! I will be changing my pen-name at this site to 'RubberDuckyPinwheels,' Rest assured that I am still the same author, I am just a silly little goob that wants all of her accounts to have the same name so I stop getting so confused.

I hope that all of my readers still follow me lovingly 3


	8. A paradise in disguise

**Title: **_A paradise in disquise_

**Author: **_RubberDuckyPinwheels_

**Rating:**

**Warnings(If any): **_Man-sex, of course ^-^_

**Pairings: **_Hojo x Cloud (( That's right .; )) _

**Disclaimer: **_I am in no way affiliated with Square Enix, I do not own any of the following characters, places, names, etc, and I do not make money off of these stories._

**Theme: **_Heaven_

**Author's Notes: **_In apology for faking you guys out with my little announcement, I decided that I needed to update this one for real. If anyone's been reading my author's notes, you would see that I had a poll in my last chapter for this. Only one person reviewed and gave a vote, so I've decided to do that pairing. Ha! What a pairing for this theme, huh?_

He was floating, or at the very least, he felt like he was floating, but Cloud couldn't be entirely sure. The blond couldn't open his eyes, nor could he speak – at that, he realized that he couldn't even move his lips. If it wasn't for the slightest sensation of cool air going down his throat, he probably wouldn't have realized that he was even breathing. As his mind began to slowly come back to the world of the living, he realized that his lips were stretched into the shape of a small circle and there was a tube in his mouth, going down his throat.

The thought had Cloud's stomach turning and his eyes snapping open in fear.

His vision blurred painfully and his head spun.

Green. Emerald. Jade. Olive.

Mako?

A swirling shade of bright green invaded his vision. After several moments, he realized that this green substance was a liquid and that he was indeed floating in it.

In a rush of panic, his hands went up in front of him, trying to sift through the gelatinous goo, but his hands didn't move far, instead they smacked forward into a circular plate of glass with a hard thud. His heart jumped up into his throat and he began choking pathetically, his stomach was lurching and he got the feeling that he would soon be loosing his lunch.

Cloud couldn't comprehend what was happening, but he could cobble together a few facts.

One; he was in a tube, and suspended in mako.

Two; he had a tube down his throat so that he could breathe. From this, he understood that whoever was keeping him here wanted him alive.

Three; he was probably drugged very heavily, he gathered this because of his lack of vision along with the general weakness that had attacked his limbs and even his organs.

The commotion that he'd caused had apparently caught someone's attention, but Cloud couldn't hear the footsteps of the scientist coming toward him and his liquid filled cell.

Suddenly, Cloud felt the liquid being pulled away from him. He barely had enough time to realize that whoever it was on the other side was opening a latch and releasing a clear door that allowed the mako to flood out. With nothing left to float in, Cloud's body tumbled out, his limbs feeling useless as he fell forward and was caught in a pair of thin arms. The blond shook in the unknown figures arms as the other moved a hand up to his mouth and suddenly pulled the tube out from between his lips with an impressive amount of practiced ease. The man had apparently done this before, many times, if Cloud had to judge.

Cloud's failing slowly became clearer, but he couldn't seem to lift his head. Too much of his energy was focused on breathing and holding himself up as he clutched onto the now mako dampened person before him.

"Foolish specimen,"

The voice said in an unusually high pitch, however, Cloud knew this was a male. He'd heard the voice before, but he couldn't seem to attach a name to it.

"It seems that I've failed again," The Shinra scientist scrutinized himself as he pulled Cloud away from the tube and leaned against a nearby metal table, "However, even failed experiments have their uses," The voice grew cold as this sentence escaped him.

Cloud found himself on the ground, the dirt below him unusually cold as he stared up weakly towards the man who'd just been speaking.

Long strings of black hair, dull gray eyes, unnaturally sharp cheekbones, and a chiseled jaw, along with a lab coat.

Hojo.

Professor Hojo.

That was right.

Cloud tried to moved his lips, tried to speak and ask the professor what was going on. What did Hojo mean that he was a failed experiment?

Before he could ask, Cloud's lips were suddenly covered by the professor's. A groan issued from Cloud's mouth in disgust. "Nnngmph…" He tried to protest and tried to pull away, but he was still too drained.

Hojo soon pulled away, wiping his lips free of the remaining mako that had lingered at the cadet's lips, "It seems that the mako was too much for you to handle. You've got mako poisoning," He diagnosed easily as he moved a hand across Cloud's dampened front, "Which is why it's so hard for you to move, you're probably feeling sick now as well,"

Cloud swallowed hard. Hojo was right, he was feeling sick, but it was more because of what had just happened than the mako poisoning itself.

"Fortunately for me, the other seems to be doing rather well," Hojo lifted his head and looked at the tube next to the one that Cloud had been occupying. It was mako-filled, just like his; there was a human in it as well. The figure inside was wearing a first class SOLDIER uniform and had a head adorned in obsidian colored spiky hair with one clump of hair extending from the right side of his forehead. There was a razor-thin scar shaped like a 'X' on the left side of the figure's jaw-line.

"Za…Zack…"

Cloud managed to croak out softly as he recognized the figure.

"Oh, so you do know each other?" The professor cooed venomously, "Then this will be interesting,"

As the professor said this, Cloud could see Zack's eyes opening slowly, the bright mako-burning eyes cutting through the haze of green. Zack's eyes snapped shut tight as if the dim light in the room was too bright for him to handle. When his eyes opened again, they widened in shock when they fell on the site of Cloud and the professor.

To Zack's disbelief, Hojo had situated himself upon the floor, now cradling Cloud to his chest. Cloud's back was against the professor's chest and Cloud was trying to resist the man virtuously, but Hojo had gripped him around the stomach firmly, holding him close and perching his chin on the cadet's shoulder while the two of them faced Zack while he was still in the tube.

"Even a failed experiment shouldn't go to waste," Hojo observed as he moved one of his hands downward, slipping over the buttons on Cloud's pants as the human in his arms trembled from both the cold and the fear of what was to come. Skilled fingers slid downward and cupped the boy through his pants, which in turn caused Cloud to arch up with a small moan. From where Zack was, he could see that Cloud's eyes had closed in fervor, his breath hitching as the professor leaned forward and began sucking upon the blonde's neck. From the expressions painted upon Cloud's features, Zack could see easily that Cloud was not enjoying this or who was doing such disgusting things to him.

It was at this point that Zack wondered if Cloud was thinking about him.

There had always been rumors between Zack and Cloud that the two of them had gotten into some pretty hot and steamy stuff, however, none of the rumors were true. As far as Zack knew, Cloud didn't have a desire for me. Zack assumed that Cloud was still pining after Tifa, just like he had been when they'd first met each other. Zack on the other hand, wasn't lusting after a girl, namely Aerith. Instead, Zack had been lusting after Cloud.

But in relationships, Zack was unusually careful. Even if the first-class seemed to flirt with every woman that he came across, the truth was that that was just mindless flirting. He was a man after all. None of the flirting meant anything at all, Zack only had one person in his mind and one person that he really wanted. He wanted Cloud, which was why he was so careful about forcing Cloud into anything or coming onto Cloud too hard or fast. He didn't want to risk hurting or scaring the blond.

As Zack watched Hojo rubbing his palm between Cloud's legs, Zack felt his heart-strings stretching and wanting to snap, his hands lifted and hit the glass lightly, his hands turning into fists as his eyes narrowed. Despite the difficulty of moving, Zack managed to pound away at the glass, obviously riled.

Cloud had faintly heard the sounds of pounding on the glass, his eyes opening weakly to stare at the man inside the mako. Zack, he was….what was that? Cloud could see something there at the corners of Zack's eyes. Zack was crying? Cloud wasn't going to question how he could see tear-drops through the mako, but the sight made his bottom lip quiver pathetically.

The blond had never made a conscious decision when it came to Zack, he never wanted to like him so much. But even so, Cloud began to realize only a few days ago that Zack was more than a friend. Zack was someone that he could laugh with and talk with and share stories and thoughts and feelings. Zack was very special to him. The dark-haired male was special to Cloud in a way that Tifa could never even come close to.

It had taken months for Cloud to realize that he'd began falling for Zack, but Cloud was stubborn about it and unwilling to express the truth. If he had, would this situation be any easier? He highly doubted that. If Cloud had ever told Zack that he…that he loved him, then Zack probably would have left him, right?

The two were at an impasse.

Each carrying feelings and burdens that they dare not share with the other from fear. Fate was a cruel mistress, some said. Surely, fate was more than cruel. Fate was brutal.

"St…Sto…"

Cloud tried to speak and failed, eyes watering as he tried to twist himself away from Hojo's grasp.

"Stop?" Hojo mocked with a particularly hard squeeze of Cloud's youthful length, "Why would I do a thing like that when you so clearly enjoy the sensations? Could it be that you're shamed from being so weak? Or are you frazzled because you can't return the favor?" A low chuckle escaped the professor as he slid thin fingertips beneath the band of Cloud's pants, letting his touch slither under and wrap around the boy's length, "Or…would prefer if…he did this to you?" Hojo gestured with his other hand to Zack who was forced to linger in the mako chamber.

Cloud's breath hitched sharply as he cried out pathetically, hips trembling as a sob fell wistfully from his lips.

It was in this one moment that Cloud really understood that he wanted Zack to be the one doing this, that he wanted to feel Zack's calloused hands sliding over his flesh and his sun-kissed lips touching his own. But right now, all Cloud had was that disgusting and wiry scientist behind him. Cloud's features became pitiful as another sob rang from his lips as Hojo toyed with the tip of his length, smearing the precum along the head as though he were taunting the blond.

Zack's heart was in his throat. Cloud's reaction, the pain on his face when Hojo asked that last question. Did that mean that it was a yes?

Cloud's eyes focused on Zack, tears welling up in the corner as he struggled, wanting to get away from Hojo.

Zack's hands stopped their assault on the inside of the glass when he fully grasped what the expression on Cloud's face truly meant.

When Hojo slowly pulled Cloud's length from the confines of Cloud's Shinra issued pants, Zack's breath caught in his throat. The boy was truly beautiful; the curve of his hips, the soft skin that was stretched over his slowly growing erection, the taut muscles of his stomach that flexed in resistance. Oh how Zack would have given anything for just a taste. Despite the slight shame it brought him, Zack couldn't deny the heat that flared up between his loins and snaked it's way into his veins.

Cloud moaned unwillingly and tossed his head as he stared at Zack, wishing that it could have been Zack doing this, but it was nothing but a dream. Yet, a dream was better than nothing, and so, Cloud dreamed with all his heart.

The blond had tried to stop his tears when Hojo pushed him to the floor on his stomach, he tried not to focus on the way that Hojo stuck his fingers into his mouth. Before Cloud could recognize what was going on, he felt his legs become exposed to the world, the curve of his backside bare for Hojo to gape at in wonder.

"Zack…Z…Zack…"

The name became a mantra for Cloud as he sobbed the name out softly, his eyes never moving from Zack's face even as the professor tugged the cheeks of his backside apart and even when the blunt head of the professor's erection shoved inside of him in one fell swoop. Cloud cried out hard, grasping weakly at the floor and trembling as Hojo ravaged his body again and again while Zack watched.

The first class SOLDIER felt so helpless, able only to watch as his sweet Cloud was taken roughly by Hojo and violated in the way that Zack would have been happy doing himself.

"Ah…hha, Za-ck!"

Cloud's cries had Zack's erection stirring and burning within the barrier of his trousers. Helplessly, Zack let one hand drop, his fingers pulling free the buttons and allowing his pants to fall down his legs and drift gently in the current of the mako surrounding him. Zack's hand slipped around his length, squeezing and stroking gently, imaging the inside of Cloud's mouth, or better yet, what the professor was feeling at this very moment.

The two of them stayed stuck in their dream-world, with Hojo pounding all that he could out of Cloud and Zack imagining himself in Hojo's place. With the erotic images of the other in their eyes, it took them little time to reach the peak of their pleasure, both of them crying out in wanton passion as Cloud painted the ground in white, across from him, Zack flooded the tank in a fluid that matched Cloud's. Both faces streaked in tears.

Cloud didn't know when Hojo pulled out or when he left, nor did Cloud realize at what point he'd weakly crawled over to the chamber where Zack was preserved. The blond lifted his hand and softly touched the cool glass, several tears falling to the ground before he blacked out and lost all recollection of what had just occurred.

He was in a dreamland.

A twisted haven and a new kind of heaven.


End file.
